A conventional marine fuel injection system is used to deliver fuel to a marine power unit such as an inboard engine including a port fuel injection system. Fuel is stored in a tank and must be transferred to the engine. A fuel pump is used to deliver fuel from the tank to the engine. The fuel pump is mounted between the tank and the engine. Numerous connections, such as fittings, are required for delivering fuel from the tank to the pump and returning unused fuel to the tank.
The traditional fuel supply system can cause problems due to complexity and the number of connections.
Electric fuel pumps have been mounted in fuel tanks in automotive applications. However, marine applications are subject to unique environmental and regulatory constraints which have precluded mounting of the fuel pump in the fuel tank.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.